My lost story
by Flamingpegasus
Summary: A story I started 9 years ago that I lost the usb I found it the other day it a part finish story that anyone can pick up if they wish. It a pertemis story


**AN I started this story about 8-9 years ago (I was aBout 13) after TLO so it never had HOO within it also I lost my USB Stick that had this file so I stopped writing not long after I started. I only found the stick a few days ago unfortunately due to life and work I guess I never will finish. I sat on my laptop hovering over the delete button but thought no although it only rubbish from my childhood some on out there my like this or take something's from it hell you could even finish the story if you wish. Just PM me I would love to witness what becomes of this if you do wish to continue I leave a small story bored of what I saw next you wouldn't have to follow this by any means the idea is something I came up over the nine years even if I was no long writing so most has parts of HOO are involved and borrowed so ideas from other fanfic.**

'Why oh why dose I have to be a demigod?' Percy though as he and annabeth was walking hand in hand to the Empire State Building. As they entered the same security guard sat behind a desk Percy walk up to him "six hundredth floor." Percy said trying to hide the anger behind words best he could. The guard look with a smile. "There no six hundredth floor kid now get lost." This pissed Percy off the most he save Olympus from Kronos not 2 months ago.

Percy reach over the desk and grab the guy by shirt pulled him up and forward so the guard was leaning over the desk pulling him nose to nose as Percy talk very calmly. "You can give me the key and we are going up or you can go up and tell Lord all mighty Zeus that the two demigods he what to see are down stairs and your not letting us up." Percy push him back in to his chair. The guard life up the keycard in a shaking hand and Percy snatch it off of him and walk to the lift.

As Annabeth followed him to the lift she was realise that she was slightly scared of Percy. She had seen him rip his enemy apart but had never seen him loss his temper over nothing. As they entered the lift listening to somethings than to Percy didn't sound good. Just like how he felt after the way there where call to Olympus

(Flashback hour and a half a go)

Percy had a romantic date planned well as romantic as you could get at camp he ask Chiron permission to skip dinner With annabeth. He spent a day help the dryads clean the woods and so they would help set a picnic for him they from that night dinner and set it on the beach for him and he done it all without annabeth knowing that was a challenge in it self.

Percy waited and the dining pavilion for cabin six as Annabeth walk by he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from them pavilion. "Percy what are you doing." Percy Didn't answer because she would find answer as Percy lead her away to the beach.

As Percy pulled Annabeth up a small sand dune to the spot on the beach with a little cove of sand that only the older campers know Percy had turn to see Annabeth specking grey shone witch made Percy so happy. they sat they eat they laughed it was almost perfect night.

After dinner Annabeth had kiss Percy witch in turn lead to a very passionate make session. That was until a iris message from Poseidon apparent from no where. "Son how it go...!" Poseidon stop his booming voice short seeing what Percy was doing. Both Percy and Annabeth jump apart.

"Dad what do you what." Percy said a bit to harsh then he meant it he could tell by the the way his dad look at him. "I am sorry son but Zeus has called a meeting and what both you and Annabeth there." Poseidon trying look anywhere but at Annabeth face witch was bright red. With that Poseidon wiped his hand through the mist

(Flashback end)

As Percy and Annabeth step off the lift he found him self looking around there was no real improvement yet as Annabeth was still drawing up plans for Olympus. As they made they way to the throne room as the door open his instincts made him push Annabeth left and jump right to avoid a bolt of lightning.

As Percy got up he saw who the bolt was meant for hades who was also on the ground because he had Leapt aswel to avoid the bolt. As Percy took his chances to stop this madness before it continue. "Lord Zeus what has happened?"

This has got the desired effect making Zeus to stop and look to Artemis and back to Percy. "Someone has kidnapped my dear Thaila!" A hint of emotion in his booming voice. At this Annabeth spoke "what how who why when!" She ask to no one in particular. Percy look to Artemis and saw a small tear run down her cheek. "Lady Artemis who and when?" Percy ask his words full of worry.

Artemis saw the only worthy man on this world and his eyes shone darker with more anger then anytime she had seen them before. she was lost in her thought look at Percy who had ask her a question. "Sorry Perseus what did you say? I was lost in my own worry for Thaila." As Artemis look around she saw the other olympian eyes roll at aloofness. "I ask do you know who or why they would kidnap her?" Artemis didn't have to answer because Zeus answer. "It was hades and we all know it?" 'Oh no this was not good if the gods start fighting them self we never find Thaila I have to stop this before it starts.' Artemis though but Percy put a stop before Artemis could. "Uncle Zeus I don't believe that hades has taking Thaila." Percy spoke as calm as can be surrounded by powerful gods.

Artemis look from Zeus to hades waiting to see what would happen.

Zeus voice boom as he spoke. "How can it be know for shore that he didn't do it!" Percy thought for a moment before responding. "Uncle hades do you swear on the river Styx that you didn't not take or have any part in Thaila kidnap?." Hades spoke almost instantly. "I swear on the Styx that I had nothing to do with Thaila kidnapping." Percy watch as Zeus relax a bit in his throne. "See Lord Zeus."

Percy said Turing his back to Zeus with a heart stopping smile aimed at Artemis who has never seen anything like it before. Then Percy noticed he was smiling and stopped and straighten up and met Artemis eyes. "Lady Artemis and Lord Zeus I wish to join that hunt and look for Thaila?"

At this Artemis jump and shouting "I will not have a BOY in the hunt!" Artemis found her self being silent by Zeus look at her she slumped back in her chair. Then Zeus spoke witch made Artemis more pissed. "I think that Percy helping the hunt to save Thaila would be good because he the best at close combat witch all your hunter are lacking at."

Artemis really like Percy and would love him in the hunt just because he would be close but she hate that a man could make her feel like this that why she said "no I will never let it be." Zeus gave his best do as say look at Artemis witch made her sigh loudly. "Fine he can join but I will kill him if he steps out of line." And flash out before anyone could say anything.

As Percy look back to Zeus after Artemis flash away but Annabeth spoke up "I also wish to join the hunter search." Percy span around to face her and spoke it hardened voice many had not heard him use. "No she dose not wish to join the hunt." Annabeth stiffened at Percy outburst and her voice became a cold. "Just because you my boyfriend doesn't mean you can tell me what I can and can't do."

Percy look upset by this but pulled her close to Artemis throne and talk In a soft voice. "It not that Annabeth but you have this place to rebuild." Trying to play to her hubris. "Percy I can do that when I come back with my best friend." Annabeth said with stele in her voice. "and what about the interview at that architecture school you alway wished to go it like your dream and if you come on the hunt you throw you that and future away." "I don't care if it means saving Thaila." Annabeth retorted. "I know what Thaila means to you and that why I offered to go so you could can fulfill your dreams please I promise to save Thaila." "I don't like this seaweed brain but i trust you just bring back Thaila for me." Annabeth hugged Percy and rushed from the room with tears running down her cheeks.

Percy turned with steady gaze on Zeus. "I have a request if I am to help you." Zeus look pissed that a demigod especially Jackson demanding him for somethings. "No Jackson Godhood is off the table." At this Percy smirk at him this made Zeus nerves think what in the hell dose he what now. "Go on Jackson." Zeus voice boom but Percy didn't back down. "I request that Hestia be made a olympian." Zeus almost drop his master bolt. "Jackson as much as we would love to have Hestia back but are you stupid we can not have a uneven amount for olympian." Zeus said with a smirk. "Ah yes Lord Zeus I know that but I know someone who deserves to be a Olympian as well." Percy said with a sly smile. "And who would that be." Zeus booming voice seemed to faulted as he spoke.

Percy felt happy he could make the Lord of the gods faulted. "I believe that Lord hades deserves to be a Olympian." Percy watch the horror pass over Zeus face but it was Demeter who spoke "I will not allow that scum bag on this Council!" Percy expected this as he had been think about the last two months. "But lady Demeter if hades is on the council he be in Olympus more and can bring persephone along with him." Demeter nod to this seeing how she could spend more time with her daughter.

Zeus then spoke "and why would I allow that?" Send a look at Demeter who was bouncing up and down on her throne like a kid the night before Christmas. Percy again had thought about this as well. "Well Lord Zeus you would have lost your throne if my father and hades had not come to help witch shows that if the big three work together you are much more powerful."

Percy saw that Zeus hate the idea till her saw how he could get more powerful from it. Percy watch as the gods seam talk telepathically or augment for a long time. Zeus voice rumble the room as he spoke. 'oh on!? Percy though he pissed them all off he was dead. "We accept your request." With that two throne appeared one on the left a slick black one made from stygian iron ,and one on the right was a red chair with cushion and Percy could tell it was the most comfiest out of all the thrones.

Hestia and hades flash to there own thrones and Hestia spoke. "Lord Zeus I wish to give a gift to young Percy as a thank for placing as a Olympian once more. I wish to make him my champion and give him access to my powers." Percy was shocked at this. "Lady Hestia I and honoured I don't know what to say." Percy saw the hurt in Hestia eyes and quickly made his mind up. "Lady Hestia I would be honoured to be your champion." With that a pure red beam shot from Hestia hand and in to Percy chest. "My Champion your fire power will rival that of water power once you have trained it if you need to know how to use your power just call out in your mind and I will help also Percy could you stay after the meeting I would like to talk to you."

Most Olympian was eyeing up hades till he crack with out warning he shot a pure black beam hit him as well. "Hades what did you do." Percy ask frightened of the answer. Hades just smirk and spoke in a very calming tone witch spooked Percy more. "I have just gave you power of the underworld you can shadow travel turn from solid to shadow and call on the dead i will send nico the find tomorrow to teach you." "Thank you Lord hades I will not abuse or miss use this grate power you have trust me with." Percy bowed to hades and turn back to Zeus. As soon as he faced Zeus he was it hit by a gold light now. As it stop Zeus spoke. "I have giving you the ability to track Artemis I know she will not like it but it make me feel happy knowing you are by her side." With that all gods but Poseidon and Hestia left.

As Hestia reach him she gave him a hug. "Percy you are my first champion I hope you don't disappoint me." "No never in the least Hestia I would never." Percy stammered to get his words out. "Oh that reminds me I have a few gifts for you." Hestia said pulling a bag out of fine air. "Oh no lady I could not take any more from you." Percy said a surprise because gods never really rewarded Heroes. "No Percy the gifts will help with the hunters so please take them." First she pulled a silver ring with red jewel in the middle. "Lady Hestia I don't mean to be rude but I don't where jewellery." As lady Hestia place it on his life index finger. "This is not just a ring it like your pen sword touch the jewel in the middle." Percy tentatively touch the Jew and a red bow with flames on the side.

"Thank you lady Hestia but I cant use a bow." He said a he examined the bow. "I know you can't but this was blessed by Apollo and Artemis you have a unlimited arrows in your quiver, and Artemis will most like wish to teach you to shot if you are part of her hunt Oh I also put of a anti theft anyone that touches it without your permission they will get a small burn." Hestia said with a little wicked grin like it a bit more then a little burn as she reaching back in a to the bag.

"Thank you Hestia I will keep it safe as I have done with riptide." Percy spoke as Hestia pull out a box the size of a phone. "This is a special made for you it mirror your bed room and make a exact copy of it all your stuff and when you close it every that you have moved will move in your own room letting your mom see your are ok. And to any one of come in with out your permission will see a normal tent." Hestia said place the the box on his hand and a winking at him. As Percy look closely he saw no button on it. "My lady how do I open and close it." Hestia laugh at this. "Just place it down and speck open three time or close three time that simple." At this Hestia turn to leave but stop. "There also one more thing but I have already gave you it." Hestia said with a smile. "Do you mind if I ask you what it is." Percy ask thinking he did not deserve any more. "It the ability to summon home food by think of it and clapping or snapping you fingers." With that Hestia flashed away. And Percy clap and a slice of pizza appeared in his hand.

He turned to see Poseidon waiting a distinct away giving him privacy with Hestia. Percy walk to Poseidon and was envelop in a hug. As they pulled away Poseidon talk quietly as if scared someone would hear him. "I don't like you being given the powers over fire it make me think that my water will not get used witch is why I am bumping your powers up a level." Percy was shock as Poseidon pointed at him and a green blue light hit him. "Percy this will let you crate water from thine air." "Sweet thanks dad." Percy said and gave his a second hug. "That not all son I am also letting you use and creat mist portals to help you keep up with Artemis." Poseidon said with a smile. "And how do they do dad." Percy ask a bit to quickly. Poseidon smiled and raised his hand and a pool of mist appear. "You crate the mist by think misty water and think where to go and jump in it you will teleport there you can bring other just not lots maybe two people at most." Percy so what to jump in it and go home.

"Thank dad but how am I meant to get to keep up with Artemis with this I don't know where she is." Percy still not seeing it. Poseidon sighed "you can sense Artemis use that as your point and jump." Percy was about to jump when his dad grave his shoulder a squeeze "You may what to get your pen out just in case." Poseidon said with a smile as Percy grab his pen and leapt through the portal.

(Line brake Artemis after leaving Olympus)

Stupid boy thinking you could join the hunt. He going to quit with in the first week no boy could last with the hunt. Artemis was think when she appeared in the hunter camp. Phoebe shot up from siting by the fire. "What wrong my lady you look mad what did Zeus and the gods say?" Artemis raised her hand for silent. "I am sorry to have to tell but we will have a man accompanying the hunt in search for Thaila." All the girls shot up shouting about how they will not have a boy in hunt and and how he be selfish and every over stereotype Artemis had taught them, But none of it applied to Perseus he like no man or woman she meet before in her long long life. "I don't like any then you do but Zeus as said it has to be done and I can swear on the Styx that this man is unlike any other man and can be trusted." This shut all the hunter up if even Artemis was giving him compliments. One of the younger hunters who was not at the battle of Manhattan ask "who is it my lady." All the girl look expecting at Artemis. "I will tell you when he saw up if he dose I what phoebe and three of are best archer to greet him with arrows

They had waited 20 minutes but nothing she had hope that Zeus would flash him to the hunt but no then there was a grate smell of sea spray. "Hunters ready." And Percy appeared 20ft in front of Artemis. all four hunter stated to shot but he block and dodged them all for 7 minutes before finally becoming slower if only by a small amount. Dam Percy though to him self as the hunters continue to shot he was getting tired and need to stop this but how. Then it hit him He can use his new powers that nether Artemis or the hunted know about. As he tried it out but he could not feel tug like his water powers. "Hestia help." He spoke and then he a voice spoke in his mind ' _yes my champion what is wrong_.' "How do I use my fire power I need a wall of fire to stop the hunter."

With that instead image, feeling flashed in his mind and he known how to use his all powers both dark and light. he raised his hand and a ten foot tall green fire rose up send all the hunters stumbled back he also felt Artemis jump back a bit thanks to there connection. Percy stood look at hands before hunter started getting up he look to his left a saw what he was looking for a tall tree throwing shadows on the ground he rushed and herd and hunter shout.

Artemis was pulled from her shock at Perseus use of fire by phoebe shouting "Look my lady he running away like the cowered all males are." Artemis look up and saw though the fire Perseus running to a big tree and then he was just gone. Artemis spoke from surprise that Perseus disappeared "what whe..." Was all she got before she smelt his sea breeze and look to her right to see Perseus looking tired and had sword at her throat. He spoke quietly so that the hunter a few meters away didn't here him. "Sorry my lady but can you call off your hunter." He said and dropped his sword from her neck Artemis felt the heat rise in her face that this man had got her so easily "Hunter stand down." All hunter lower there bow and turned and raised the there bows see Perseus next to her.

Perseus raised his hand at then and looked to Artemis and gave her that heart stopping smile and clasped without a word. As Perseus fell to the floor Artemis tried to grabbed Percy but just missed him the noise as hit the ground was like a knife to the stomach to Artemis. Artemis drop to the floor and pick Perseus up and flashed him to the medical tent she placed him and the bed and started to feed him sips of nectar.

Artemis had spent a hour in the medical tent in a chair next to Perseus who was pale as a sheet. Artemis fell asleep to his sea sent and breathing gently placed Artemis in calming state of rest. Artemis was woke up and the first thing Artemis did with out stoping to think like it was a daily routine was check on Percy still asleep but not a pale or as sick looking as before Artemis got up and feed Perseus more nectar and feed him. she took her chair next to him and watch him sleep till she to feel back asleep.

Artemis woke up later to still see Perseus still passed out. She saw a strand of hair hanging in his face Artemis slowly reacher her hand over and second it started to move it his piecing green shot open. Percy felt week and tired he felt a present next to him it felt familia and he felt the uneasy feeling leave him as the presents next to him brush his hair. As Percy eyes shot open he saw sparking silver eyes look down at him normal he would feel worried but he know those eyes but never though he would see them filled with care and worry specially not for him. As Percy watch Artemis her cheeks turning red as he realised that Artemis yes the most man hating goddess was brushing his hair out his eyes and taking care of him.

Artemis finished wiping his hair and sat down still with roses check and care in her eyes and Percy never notice just how beautiful she was without the her normal cold unfeeling features. They sat in silence for a minute till Percy broke it. "Err my lady what happened last think I remember was standing next to you and then waking."

Artemis felt grate full that he didn't put the part of her brush if hair away. "I was going to ask you my hunters where firing at you then a wall of Greek fire appears you disappear and reappear next to me and claps and how in the hell did you control fire you Poseidon child not Hephaestus." "Artemis has anyone of the gods talk to you since after you left Olympus." Percy ask not really what to tell her about the change on Olympus. "No why what happened." Ask worrying that something happens to the gods. "In return for looking for Thaila and protecting you and the hunt why you look I ask that hades and Hestia be made a Olympians to try and stop a scene like you saw where Zeus trying to kill hades." Percy could see the shock and out rage at this.

Artemis calm down you need to find out about his powers then you can deal with the Olympus later. "And how dose this mean that you have fire powers." Percy sat trying to figure out what to say. "Both Hestia and hades made me there champion and access to there power." Artemis felt her jaw dropping as he spoke. Artemis processed to punch Percy In the arm and stomps out of the could barely move most of the day and no one came to see him not once Percy fell back to sleep till he felt the shadow in the room change.

Percy woke up and felt someone in the room. Percy croaked out the one name he could think would visit him "Artemis is that you." A male voice replied "sorry bro no man hating goddess just me." Percy turned and saw Nico standing in shadows. "Hay Nico what up why are you here." Percy said trying to get off the bed and falling in to Nico. Nico grab Percy by his arm. "Slow down Percy I am here to stop this happening again." Percy felt a drained and would have falling over if not for Nico. "What do you mean stop this what happened." Nico help Percy on the bed. once Percy was back in the bed nico sat in Artemis chair that what Percy had dub. "Percy do you know what happened to you." nico said in a stern voice. Percy felt like a kid being talk to about what wrong about having his hand in the cookie jar.

"I over did my self using my new powers." Percy didn't what to look nico disappointed face so he look away. nico stood up and placed a hand on shoulder. "get some rest bro i don't worry couple of time and you have you control of your new powers." with that nico shadow travel way. Percy slept for a few hours after nico left still. As Percy slept he dreamed of sparkling silver eyes and auburn hair. After Percy woke up he chose to try and walking around as soon as he was outside of the tent he felt a pull of water not sea water but a small river at best.

Percy started to wonder to the pull of the water and was right it was a small river but that didn't mater. Percy walked right in to the water and felt his relive as the pains left him he let him self flout on the top of the water in joying the peace. Well at peace till a silver arrow disrupted the water by his head he quickly turned to see Artemis and two hunter flanking her. Percy chose to get hop out of the river and land right in front off Artemis but the seconded he left the water the pain came back but no where as bad as it was before. he stood in front of Artemis "hello my lady how may I help you." Percy got the last response he was expecting slap across the cheek. Artemis cheek was red with anger and her eyes they shone brighter then normal but Percy still preferred Artemis after he woke up care and not prone to fit of rage.

"my lady can I ask what I did to deserve that." Percy rubbed his cheeks as Artemis answered "you are under my care and you just disappear I sent a hunter to bring you to breakfast but you where gone I have my hunter out looking for you now come back to camp you need to set your tent and pull your own weight if your to stay." as Artemis grab his shoulder he shrugged it off. Witch made Artemis check brighter then before.

"no disrespect my lady I am 3 minuets walk from camp and I am most powerful by water and I don't what to intrude on you or the hunters so I wish to set my own camp here." Percy watch worry dance in her eyes. "no you will set up camp on the side of our camp and if you think setting up out of camp means you don't have to work wrong since you cant hunt or provide food you will do laundry and arrow shaping daily you will stay away from my hunter or let just say there will be a new percalope for me to Hunt."

Artemis was quite after her rant till half way back to camp. "breakfast is at 7am lunch at 2pm and dinner at 8pm you will turn up to all of them and eat we don't have mortal food it only what we hunt or scavenge so I hope you like meat and berries." as they walked back to camp Artemis sent the two hunters to find and bring back all the hunters. Once they got in sight of the camp Artemis stated to pointed to the different tent and what they do, and then she pointed to a spot he could set his tent it also seam to be with in sight of her tent flaps but Percy brushed it off.

As Artemis was still talking about the camp more as Percy started walked over to where she had pointed he pulled out the box and placed it on the flour and spoke "open." three time Artemis also spoke at the same time "Percy I will get you a spear tent you ca..." Artemis stopped talking as a small one man brown tent pop up Artemis started to laughed at his excuse of a tent. as Artemis stop in front for the tent Percy looked at her with his perching green eyes. "what my lady not up to your standers." Still laughing. "no it not."

Percy lightly grab Artemis arm and pulled her in side as they enter both Percy and Artemis looked around. Hestia was right it look just like his room. (Witch his mum had cleaned thank gods) Percy watch Artemis eyes as she looked around and her silver eyes shining. "but how." Artemis ask Percy who was smirk and said "a gift from Hestia." Artemis turned on Percy so fast it left a slight afterimage. "so she give you powers a place to sleep any thing else i should know about." her silver eyes shining. Percy pulled his left hand and pressed his ring and the red bow in his hand and quiver on his back.

Artemis eyes shone as she spoke "any think else" Percy had decide to show Artemis his food power but not the hunter. "tell me a food you like." Artemis look doubt full "I have not had any pasta in a long time." Percy snapped his fingers as a plate with a full of amazing look pasta shone in Artemis hand. Artemis look down at the plate in her had in wonder. "Percy to Artemis any one home." Percy said waving his hand in front of the Artemis face Artemis dragged her gave back to his piercing green eyes and a lopsided smile. "Yes Perseus." "I have a proposition for you." Percy said with a smile

Oh no what Perseus going to what of her. Artemis thought when Perseus spoke. "You said that the hunt only eat what they find so me and you can have a proper meals and let the hunters eat what they hunt and in return the hunters sharpen there own arrow." Artemis though for a minute the truth was the armoury tent was magic and restocked the arrow she just want to get rid of Percy. Artemis though of proper food on a daily basis it almost like a dream shore she could just summon it her self but it take power and after the fight with typhon had left a all gods in a weaken stated. "Ok Perseus but hunter can not know about it." Perseus gave Artemis one of his Lopsided smile that really irritated Artemis that a simple smile from this one man would make her feel this way all flustered and tongue tied so Artemis sat at his desk ate her pasta Artemis noticed perch walk to his cupboard and pull out a shirt Artemis couldn't rake her eyes off of his chest as Percy pulled his top over if head and began to place the new top over it.

As they left the tent Artemis grab Perseus up arm. "We will sit with the hunters pretend to eat and then I will call you to my tent for some reason and we will eat." With that Artemis left without saying anything else. Percy follow Artemis to the centre of the camp where a small Hearth with logs around it acting like benches all but one log had the hunters on and they look like there where stretching out so there was no room for Percy. Artemis took a seat on the empty log and Percy chose to follow suit and sat next to her.

As Artemis sat on her log and watch all of her hunter turn there hateful gaze turn on Perseus. Artemis was so ingrost in her hunter that Artemis missed Perseus sitting on the log till all the hunter hoped up and pointed the bows at Perseus Phoebe snarled at Perseus as he raised his hand. "No one but Thaila and definitely not disgusting male like you are allowed to sits next to lady Artemis." Perseus turned to his head to Artemis with pleading eyes. Artemis pulled her gaze from the sea of green and look to her hunter who watch her expectations for her to kick Perseus off. But the truth is Artemis didn't want Perseus to move his sea spray scent and the heat the rolled off of him in waves mead her feel truly safe somethings that Artemis has not truly felt since before she was captured by Atlas.

"Lady's please place the bows down." All the hunter look at Artemis as if she was crazy before they lowered there bow. "And If anyone one deserves to sit beside me it is Perseus." Phoebe eye widen as she spoke. "But My lady he a boy." "No phoebe don't you see this." Artemis standing up and grabbed a few strands for Perseus hair that was grey from holding the sky. "This if from where this MAN took the sky from me to save me even if it means the end of his live so treat him with as much respect myself or Thaila with."

After Artemis little outburst all the hunter had sat down shoot dagger at both Artemis and Percy. After the dinner was done Artemis had rushed to her tent. "Why did I just stand up for Perseus the hunter are going to hate me now and treat Perseus worst now." Artemis talk to her self in the mirror on her desk. Artemis sat down on the King size bed and started to worry about Perseus and how the hunter will treat him. Percy started to walk to Artemis tent when he got a scene of something was not right but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he was 4 steps from Artemis tent when it happens several silver arrow hit him even with the cures of achilles he still felt the impact of the arrow.

as the arrow head hit him they burst open and silver cords wrapped itself around him. Percy tried to brake free but having so many coders wrapped around made it impossible. as he was about to call of Artemis help when a hunter rushed him and shoved a old smelly sock in his mouth. A second hunter that Percy recognised as Phoebe came over with a rag and placed it over his nose and mouth that was the last image Percy had before falling unconscious.

Percy woke up hang 15 feet off the ground upside down. as he looked up at him self it look like his clothes have been through a blender or the hunter tried beating him up in his sleep. As Percy tried to figure a way out he down so throw out his senses and found he was lest then a half a mile away from the river, he controlled so if the water to pool under him self. Percy look back up at his tied up feet he focusing on the rope binding his feet and it burst it to green fire.

Percy let out a scream as he feel until he was enveloped in water once Percy was up right he look around but couldn't figure out witch way to go to get back to camp. Percy cursed in Ancient Greek. Then a idea pop into his mind he throw out his senses for Artemis and found she was 2 miles away from him. Percy start to walking as was going to shadow travel but stop him self when he remember what his father has said 'son I am also letting you use and water travel to help you keep up with Artemis.' Percy picture him self as water and felt him self disappeared.

(Line brake Artemis wake up)

Artemis woke up hungry and still pissed at Perseus for standing her up for there date no not a date a dinner. This thought keep going around and around in her mind as she walk towards Perseus tent she opened the flaps but Artemis couldn't comprehend what she saw. Artemis expect to be standing in Perseus room but all she saw was a plain tent with a unused sleeping bag. Artemis left Perseus tent worrying about Perseus but chose to have breakfast first and see if Perseus show up before sending the hunter to look for him.

After most of the hunter turned up for breakfast Artemis decided to ask the hunter about Perseus. "So girls have any of you seen Perseus since yesterday." Few of the hunter hunters look guilty but didn't say anything. The rest of the breakfast was quite after Artemis question the girls there wasn't any laughing and joke like normal just eating and throwing glances at phoebe and Artemis.

After several millennia as hunter Artemis senses where perfect Artemis could pick up on the slightest of sent like his sea sent. Artemis head a strangled scream and just managed to look up in time to see Perseus fall from the sky straight on top of Artemis. Artemis let out a Scream as Perseus landed on top of her and knocking her off of her log. Artemis end up on her back looking up at Perseus on top of her Perseus gave Artemis one of his smile and then realise he was on top of her as he went red on the face and rolled of off Artemis. Perseus reached down to help up Artemis but was stopped by arrows aimed at him by all the hunter. Phoebe was the first to reach them after Percy had landed on top off Artemis. she had her bow draw and aimed at Percy head. Percy stood up leaving Artemis on the ground as a hunter help her up.

Once Artemis was up off the ground phoebe spoke. "How dear your attack lady Artemis boy!" Percy stood at though for a second on how to answer. Then it hit him. "My lady Artemis I am sorry if I hurt you but I was only trying to get back to camp after I was kidnapped by your hunters." Percy said with smile. Artemis was pissed at Perseus till he has said about her hunters kidnapping him. Artemis then took her first proper look at Perseus and saw that almost all of his clothes where ripped or damaged. Artemis turned on her hunter all shrunk back but phoebe who was meet Artemis gaze.

"You did what to him last night." Phoebe didn't back down as she spoke. "We kidnapped him he a boy he goes against everything the hunt stands for." Artemis know she was right but Perseus had proven he worth. "yes Perseus being here goes against what the hunt is but Perseus had proven he is not like a normal males and that he is worth of being part of the hunt he saved me from the sky he saved Thaila many times and he saved Olympus Perseus is the only MAN that has ever earned my respect and he even had Zoe's respect before she died and I expect you to treat him as a new member of the hunt next time anyone dose something I will remove you from the hunt."

Phoebe stopped Artemis never threatened to kick someone out of the hunt unless they broke there oath. Phoebe then lowered her head. "Percy I am sorry for what we did to you." Phoebe said Artemis look at Perseus thinking that he was going to walk away but he didn't he extended his hand out to to phoebe. "Girls I know you hate males but I swear on the Styx that I would never hurt any of you or miss treat you like males have done in the past I don't expect you to trust me right away but I hope in time." Phoebe look at Perseus in shock at the oath he just took and reached out for his hand. Artemis felt happy that this man had got the hunter to almost accept him it was the most any man every done. "Percy I know we should be able to trust you but your still a male it just going to take time." Perseus shot one of his lope side smile at Artemis. "I under stand phoebe." Perseus turned and left the hearth towards his tent Artemis turn to Phoebe and spoke. "Thanks you Phoebe I know you don't like male but Perseus is different you have trusted me for centuries trust me on this." Phoebe just watch Perseus go and sat back on her log with the rest of the hunter.

As Percy got in to his tent he found a pile of cloth Percy quickly grab a pear of jeans off his bed with a note on top of it. 'Hestia stop by and told me about Thaila and the hunt and about your tent I hope you find her. love mum.' Percy sat on his bed and grab a pen and paper from his bed side table and decided to wright a letter to his mum. 'Deer mum I am safe I know you look to Thaila as a daughter you never had and I promise to try to save her but if I don't come back don't be angry at anyone but me Love Percy PS I miss you.'

Artemis decided to stop by Perseus tent before taking the hunt to look for Thaila. Artemis knock on Perseus tent and enter with our waiting. Artemis find a half naked Perseus writing a note. Artemis felt her cheeks burning as she watch his chisel 6 pack. Perseus look up from his note and had a smirk. "Why are you blushing lady Artemis." Artemis pulled her gaze from his chest. "Sorry I just angry at the hunter for disobeying my orders." Artemis said trying to cover up her embrace at look at his chest. Perseus grabbed a shirt off the bed witch Artemis was thankful for but kind of wanted to see Percy chest a bit more. "So lady Artemis what can I help you with." Artemis trying to think of why she came in to the tent. "Well you owe me breakfast for one and we need to talk about what going to happen as we looking for Thaila." Perseus nodded

Perseus nod and waved his hand for Artemis to sit beside him as Artemis sat next to Perseus he clapped his had a two full English appeared on there lap. As Artemis dug in she could tell it was one of the best breakfast she had this millennia. "So lady Artemis what happening where are we going." That really annoys Artemis everyone say milady or lady like she was not a real person. "First of Perseus stop calling me lady Artemis it just Artemis. And second my self and the hunt are going to pack up the camp and head out to look for Thaila you going to stay hear and start train..." Perseus almost shout at Artemis stopping her. "I will not stay in camp when you help Thaila." Artemis was shocked no one shout at Artemis like that. "Perseus before you get angry you stay at the camp do the cloths till 10 and start learning how to use your powers we are going to need them to save her."

Perseus look up at Artemis with a sad/angry look in his eyes and spoke. "I can't just sit hear when your out there." Artemis could see he meant it. "Perseus I know you what to help but we need to find Thaila and you can't help us track you would slow us down there but you can learn to use hades and Hestia power I feel we going to need them to help Thaila." Perseus look down at his plate. "Ok Artemis I do it for you but I am not going to like it and once you find Thaila you call me ok." Artemis known that Perseus loved Thaila like a sister and would take a knife to his mortal point to save her. Artemis and Perseus finished there meals in quite.

as Artemis was about to leave when a thought hit her and Artemis voice if "what where you writing when I came in." Perseus just held up two peace of paper a note from his mom and his note back as the words that where on the paper sunk in he was willing to die to save Thaila. The thought of Percy dead hurt like the thought of a dead hunter but this was worse like dagger to her heart but Artemis pushed it away. Artemis handed the note back and left. Then a somethings elsa hit her she walk back in to his tent to find Perseus look upset as he look at pictures after the war of Perseus, Annabeth, grover, Thaila. Perseus look up with a sad look in his eyes. "Sorry Perseus but I just what's to let you know I expect you to teleport to us at lunch." Perseus nodded.

After Artemis left Percy decided to start on washing clothes. Nico appeared behind Percy before hades gave Percy power Nico could appeared behind Percy without him noticing but now Percy could feel the change of the shadow "hello Nico." Percy said. "Dam man how did you know." Nico said sitting down on the ground so. Percy spoke first. "So Nico want up." Nico look up at Perseus. "Nothing just came to check how your doing" Percy nod "I Am ok." Nico spoke up "so what to check on your new powers." Percy nodded Nico smile. "You are going to conjure up a some skeleton to do this laundry." Percy focus on the ground and called two skeleton forward then they pop up they stood up and look to Percy. Percy then concentrated on the skeleton to do the laundry then they suddenly did it with out question.

 **(A/N i know what your think if Percy knows the power why would Nico and later Hestia train well they are training him in both endurance and finesse something his basic knowledge dose not cover)**

This type of training continue till 1:55 pm. Percy could summon small number of skeletons turn his form from solid to shadow and let all but Stygian iron/ice pass through him. The only power he did not learn to use was shadow travel as Nico had told him to leave a few day before trying again and not to do it without him there he said he be back in 3 days and to keep using his power he had learn to day but under no circumstances to shadow travel till then so if he had to travel he should use water travel If anything. Percy said his goodbye as did Nico. Percy grabbed the laundry and turn himself to water and appeared at Artemis side. Artemis lept out of her skin. "What Hades Perseus." Percy just laugh at her little outburst.

"Sorry Artemis it just your my err best way to say it is homing beacon back to camp thanks to your father." Percy slapped his hand over his mouth he wanted to keep this information to him self because she would hate to have a man connected to her in such a way Artemis looked angry. "Want do you mean thanks to my father." Percy just look down. "After hades and Hestia gave power you dad hit me with the power to track you and know when your in danger and communicate with you." Artemis look angry. "And why are you only tell me now." Artemis asked with poison in her words. Percy just look down and spoke in her mind. ' _Because I knew you would hate it and I didn't want to give you another reason to hate me._ ' Artemis could hear the sadness in his voice even in her mind. 'Did he really think that she hated him, him of all males she didn't hate him one part.' Artemis Felt like she need to tell him. Percy went to leave but Artemis saw the look in his eye of sadness think that she hated him. His eye where no longer there bright sea green but a darker more forlorn green that broke Artemis heart in two without think Artemis grabbed his hand and spoke back in his mind. ' _Percy I don't hate you at all it just your my first real male friend and I don't know how to do this so please just give me sometime to get used to it.'_ She smiled at him and Percy gave her his lopsided smile but it was his sparking eyes that let Artemis know he was happy that she didn't hate him and that made Artemis not only feel hole but seamed to have lighter then ever.

As they sat around the fire eating some deer that they hunted as they track Thaila. As the diner was coming to the end Percy look to Artemis who look up to the sky angrily. ' _Artemis want wrong.'_ Percy ask mentally Artemis look to him then to the girls and spoke out. "Girl you need to continue look because my self and Percy have been called to Olympus by my father we be about two hours or longer." As the dinner came to a end Artemis grabbed Percy grabbed shoulder Percy and the world fell away.

Percy sat for half an hour quietly as all the gods made there report of how the search for Thaila as it was ending all the gods but Artemis, hades and Hestia. Percy two patrons walked toward him both smiling. "Hello Percy." Hestia said as she pulled him in to a hug. As Hestia pulled back. Hades spoke. "Percy my self and Hestia have a gift for you that represents both her and myself as your patrons." With that Hestia pulled a pen that look a mixture of marble and shadow as she handed it to Percy he felt the connection with it like with riptide the first time as he held without think Percy popped the lid of as a 3 foot sword identical riptide but made out of a marble he didn't know and Stygian iron at the base was a a piece of cole that look to be slightly smouldering with a red pulsating from with in. Percy made a few practice swings with his new sword. "Well do you like it." Hestia asked with a tone that said she really hoped that he liked. Percy took a look one more look at the sword that in with half seamed to radiate light as the other half seamed to consume all light but instead of cancel each other out they seamed to increase each other in power working hard to out do each other. "Do I like it I love it." Percy look back at the blade. "What is the blade made of." Hestia smiled and answered. "You know that one half is Stygian iron but the other is half is made out of the same material that Olympus is made out of Olympian marble and the cole at the bottom is a cole from my own hearth it will increase your fire power when the sword in your hand and bring hope with you no matter where you are."

Percy smiled at both his patrons. "Thank you." Hestia look a bit nervous by what she was going to ask. "Percy unlike hades I don't have children to teach you so I would like to stay hear to learn about you power." Percy was about to answer but Artemis was jumped in. "Percy is to help me for the next hour and a half I will bring him back after auntie Hestia I promise."

 **A/N ok that was all I write all those years ago I add few word here and there did a bit of a read through I add the sword at the end I read it I a separate fanfic I loved the idea so I add it don't feel obligated to use it if you make your own version. Also don't feel the need to follow my plan you can change it if you wish it basically just ideas I had in my head for few year that made story I never finished I kind just wanted a record of it really but let me know if you want continue or just what you thought of the story or the half baked plan**

 **(A/N STORY BORED)**

 **First Artemis take it to a island for there agreed lunch date and archery then he come back and trains with hestia.**

 **I was going to switch to six months later Percy being apart of hunt finding Thaila held by titans and monsters joint attack from hunter and campers (AnnaBeth and Percy are in strained relationship) Artemis get caught in a trap set to send any gods there to Tartarus Percy use his shadow travel to ingulf Artemis and save her so Percy I sent instead.**

 **Once in Tartarus Percy come across the primordial god him self and choose to fight in as a gladiator to survive think Spartacus season 1 with titans giants and monster. In tartarus any immortal that die stay died Tartarus gave Percy the ability to kill giants think Reyna on BOO chocking the giant out even if the god not there they still help out in killing giants.**

 **Percy become undefeated champions forms a friendship with the river Styx and where both Percy and Artemis are asleep they meet in a dream world where Percy find out Annabeth moved on to someone like butch from iris cabin (literally only guy I can think of a moment) over time Percy and Artemis start a dream romance since Artemis think that I could never really happen with him being down there. Percy doesn't know she only think of this a dream love.**

 **When the doors of death open Percy wins his freedom and leave not tell the Artemis or the gods he out so Gaia doesn't know ever he act in the shadow taking out group of monsters even giant or two also closing door of death on his way out kill Arachne before annabeth even get to Rome and get the statue back in one jump. He wares a mask up to you**

 **Nico take his place in camp Jupiter although it fails slightly since they know him and think he just injured he save Thanatos with frank and hazel.**

 **The seven appear at MT Olympus with the gods only to have Jason nose bleeds Percy show up save the Artemis from Orion before rallying them leading charge. Kill many giants which he learned to kill efficiency a long time ago. After single handily taking out Gaia by using tartarus power to take Gaia in to to Tartarus away from her domain kill her permanently also for her giant and Titan he killed in Tartarus he gained there powers and domains and positions (yep Titan king and primordial of earth but shush)**

 **coming back thank to the river Styx she allowed him to swim in her water unharmed he swam up Stream like a salmon in to the the underworld where hades meet him (not the first time he used that trick to get out of Tartarus after the door shut.)**

 **After he find out about Artemis is fearful on real world love brake Percy heart so he leaves for many years. And Artemis learns that she truly loved him and goes to the Styx to ask to frees of the oath only to the Styx agree if she changes the oath to never brake Percy heart. Even do a reverse of Apollo punishment making her humans and forcing her on Percy till they get together.**


End file.
